fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 5
FNaC1= Phone Call *Ring* *Ring* Auto Voice: You have, two, new messages *beep* Message 1: "Hey, how's it going? *slurps latte* Oh, sorry, I have a latte here. Uh, anyway, I-uh, I have one last thing to tell you. Um.. alright, you've probably noticed that there's an extra door, in the second party room, uh, which is on Camera 9. I-I think. *clears throat* Uh ,it's-it's not on the map, just because it-it's really nothing special, it's-it's like a storage room. Uh.. we don't go in there much, like, I-I haven't even been in there myself, you know. I-I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about it and that's it's not a mistake, that it's not on the map, you know or anything like that. Uh, Anyway, you've done a great job so far. Uh, I'll talk to you Next Week. Uh, goodnight. *beep* Message 2: *beep* *static sound* *demonic gibberish* (The demonic gibberish is backwards, the recording is of The Ten Commandments of Christian Beliefs. Specifically Commandment 2: "Thou shalt not take the LORD's name in vain. I am the LORD, your God.") The demonic garble on the second message on Night 5 reversed is from the Bible, Levictus 11-12. When reversed and pitched, it says "You shall not steal, nor deal falsely, nor lie to one another. You shall not swear by my name falsely. Neither shall thou profane the name of thy God. I am the Lord." It is highly assumed that The Rat is the one delivering this message. Trivia * The 2nd message played in reverse is actually from the Bible. ** It is believed The Rat is saying this message. |-|FNaC2= Gameplay Night 5 is basically the same as Night 3 and 4, with the only difference being, that the animatronics are more aggressive than before and that Blank becomes active. For information on the gameplay mechanics, please visit the Night 1 article's FNaC 2 section. For Further information on handling the animatronics, that appear in Nights 3 and 4, please visit the Night 3 article's FNaC 2 section. Blank Blank basically behaves the same as Cindy and Candy, the only difference being that he is more aggressive than them. As such, make sure to use the camera flash every once in awhile. If you see Cindy, Candy or Blank in the Central Hall, access the SASS and use a phone to lure them away to a room, that is connected to the Central Hall. For how to deal with Chester and the Penguin, see the Night 3 article's FNaC 2 section. Tips If you act the same as in Night 3 and 4, as well as checking the cameras and the Central Hall more often, you should be able to complete this night. Unlockables Beating Night 5 will reward the player with the "Old Factory Set For Demolition"-newspaper ending. It will also add a star and the ability to access Night 6 to the main menu. |-|Gallery= FNaC1 Factory Room Cutscene Puppet Closer to Cam.jpg|A PROBLEM YOUR PROBLEM Puppet in front of Camera.jpg|A MISTAKE MY MISTAKE Unknown Room Middle 5 with Puppet.jpg Unknown Room Middle 5 .jpg Night 5 Salary.png|Salary after 5th night (RAT's shadow on top of it) Night 5Night 5